Transcript/The Legend Of Whitetail
The Legend Of Whitetail Season 1, Episode 11 (Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of Kai-Lan’s home at noon. Cut to the inside. Kai-Lan is looking around the room and putting several materials in her backpack. She is wearing her camping outfit. After putting the last item in the backpack, she zips it closed and puts it on. Cut to her exiting the house. She noticed a group of ants walking and in camping outfits.) *[Kai-Lan] “Oh! Ni hao, ants!” *[San San, Bubu, Fufu] “Ni hao, Kai-Lan!” *[Kai-Lan] “Are you guys going camping too?” *[San San] “We sure are. We ants go camping all the time.” *[Kai-Lan] “I’m sure you do.” *[Bubu] “And the best thing about camping is telling stories.” *[Fufu] “Oh yeah! That’s my favorite part about camping!” *[Bubu] “The best story we’ve heard is the one about the legendary Whitetail!” *[Kai-Lan] (confused) “Whitetail?” (remembering) “Oh yeah. Whitetail. I’ve heard of the legend.” *[San San] “They said he’s a bundle of joy! Always bouncing with happiness and loves fun.” *[Fufu] “And when it’s his birthday, he throws a huge party in the forest!” *[Kai-Lan] “Okay, now it’s ringing a bell. You guys are gonna see him tonight?” *[San San] “Hopefully. Actually, we should. It’s his birthday today!” *[Kai-Lan] (gasp) “Oh my! I think we would like it if I bring him a present!” *[San San] “We already brought his presents. Well, we better get going. See you tonight, Kai-Lan!” (The ants walk away. Kai-Lan waves.) *[Kai-Lan] “See you tonight!” (Suddenly, she heard kids calling her name. It’s her friends and the robots and they are too prepared for camping.) *[Kai-Lan] “Ni hao, everyone!” *[Rintoo] “Kai-Lan! Are you all ready for camping?” *[Kai-Lan] “I sure am.” *[Manny] “Are you also ready for…the legendary Whitetail?” *[Kai-Lan] “Yes, I am.” (Then, Yeye walked into the scene. He too is prepared for camping.) *[Yeye] “Okay! Is every ready to go?” *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, Tolee, Lulu, Robots] “Yes, Yeye!” *[Yeye] “Okay! Let’s go!” (He starts to walk and the other followed. Cut to the campers walking into a forest. It has been a while now.) *[Tolee] “Woah. Yeye, we’ve been walking for a while now.” *[Yeye] “I remember there was a very neat campsite around here. I have a map of it.” *[Thorn] “Wow. It’s really far from where we live.” *[Hoho] “Look at the trees. We can barely see the clear blue sky.” *[Ulysses] (looking up) “Oh, my.” *[Cappy] “Uh, what if we get lost?” *[Manny] “Don’t worry about it. Yeye has a map.” *[Hoho] “How far is this campsite anyway?” *[Yeye] “Do not worry, everyone. We’re almost there.” *[Hoho] “I hope we get there soon. Ugh, my feet are starting to ache from all this walking.” *[Kunekune] “You want me to carry you?” *[Hoho] “Oh, yeah. Sure. Thank you.” *[Kunekune] (putting Hoho on his shoulder) “Your welcome.” *[Ulysses] “Oh, dear. My hooves are getting dirty.” *[Jack] “Hey, why the sour expressions, guys? You know, there’s lots of fun waiting for us…if you know what I mean.” *[Manny] “Oh, I know what you mean, Jackie boy.” *[Spike] “We will be meeting the legendary Whitetail! They said he’s very fun and likes to throw parties.” *[Jack] “Kind of like me.” (Scene cuts to the campers stopping at one area.) *[Yeye] “Here we are!” (In front of them is a nice campsite. In the middle is a fountain that runs smoothly. Small cabins made a semi-circle around the fountain.) *[Kai-Lan] “Wow! This is a beautiful campsite!” *[Ulysses] (approaching the fountain) “Look at this fountain.” (gasp) “It’s in the shape of a unicorn!” *[Cappy] “So, what do we do first? Unpack our stuff? I bought a tent with me…” *[Rintoo] “So did I.” *[Yeye] “But you can still sleep in the tent.” *[Manny] “Indoors?” *[Yeye] “Yes.” *[Manny] “That sounds cool. I’m setting it up now!” (He takes one out of his pack and runs into one of the cabins. Yeye walks into the one next to it to put up a tent.) *[Cappy] “I’m kind of curious to go into one of those cabins.” (He approaches another unoccuppied cabin. When he opened the door, a slender humanoid figure about five-feet-tall peeks out. He had no visible ears or nose. His appearance is pale yellow skin, orange eyes, strawberry blonde hair worn in a pixie haircut, long-sleeved light orange shirt that is a little too big on him, and dark yellow trousers and shoes. His body glows golden yellow.) *[Cappy] “Oh. Hi there. Uh, you probably live here? Are your friends in the other cabins?” *[Yellow humanoid] “What’s up, little buddy from another mommy?” *[Cappy] “Uh, I’m doing…good? Uh, I’m Cappy. And you are…?” *[Yellow humanoid] (chuckles) “Nice name. Cappy. Also fun to say. Oh!” (shakes Cappy’s hand) “I’m Giggles.” (Thorn comes by.) *[Thorn] “Hey, Cappy. Manny found a huge silverfish in one of the cabin. Wanna come check it out?” (notices Giggles) “…Who’s your friend?” *[Giggles] “Friend?” (laughs) “Oh! All your other friends are here?! Hee hee! Come on! I want to meet them!” (Just before he walks off, he stops and looks over his shoulder.) *[Giggles] “Hey! You guys wanna join me?” *[Cappy] “What? Your friends are in there?!” (Coming out is a sky-blue-skinned female humanoid with long dark blue hair and navy blue eyes. She wears a white long-sleeved dress and black Mary Jane shoes. She looks sad. The next one looks rather irked; male humanoid, pale red skin, dark red/brown eyes, red long-sleeved shirt with a flame pattern on it, black shoes and pants, and dark red unruly hair. Third humanoid; light green skin, dark green eyes, dark green tuxedo and black tie, black shoes and white trousers. His mossy green hair looks well-taken care of. The last one to come out is another humanoid; lavender skin, dark violet eyes, white long-sleeved shirt, black bowtie and top hat, dark purple trousers and shoes, and hair is slightly longer.) *[Giggles] “Oh yeah! These are my friends, alright!” (gesturing to each) “The blue one’s Downpour. The red guy is Inferno. Green one is Yucky. And purple one is Whimper.” *[Cappy] “Well, it’s nice to meet you guys.” (The others come.) *[Kai-Lan] “Hey Cappy.” (notices the five humanoids) “Wow! Are you…?” *[Giggles] “That’s right. We are Whitetail’s friends.” *[Rintoo] “Oh, that’s right!” *[Giggles] “Come inside! We’re having an awesome lunch!” *[Whimper] “An awesome and safe lunch.” (nods) (Cut to the inside of the cabin. Everyone is eating lunch.) *[Kai-Lan] “It’s really nice to meet you all. Allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I’m Kai-Lan. These are my friends —“ (gesturing to each) “Rintoo. Tolee. Hoho. Lulu. Thorn. Spike. Manny. Kunekune. Jack. Felix. Cappy. Ulysses.” *[Giggles] “Those…are…cool names! I’m Giggles, in case you forgotten.” *[Tolee] “I didn’t forget your name or your friends’ names.” *[Lulu] “Me either.” *[Whimper] “Well, uh, it’s great that you, uh, didn’t forget us.” *[Kunekune] “So…where’s Whitetail?” *[Giggles] “Oh, uh…he went somewhere.” (thinks, then gets an idea) “OOH! How about we show you around?” *[Yucky] “Let’s hoep where ever we’re going does not include getting dirty.” *[Giggles] “Oh, it won’t.” *[Kai-Lan] “We want to come too, but first, let’s finish lunch.” *[Hoho] “Good idea!” (Scene cuts to the gang exiting the cabin after finishing lunch. Now they are walking down a path.) *[Spike] “So where are we going first?” (Then, dissolve to a large brown building.) *[Giggles] (looking through window) “Wow! It’s our old home! I have so many great memories here!” *[Inferno] “Yeah. So did I. I remember that time when we all pulled the cupcake prank on Whimper.” *[Giggles] (giggles) “That was priceless!” ~ (Flashback blur.) ~ (Young humanoids Giggles, Downpour, Inferno, and Yucky are going to play a prank on Whimper.) *[Young Inferno] “…There. The tiny bomb is all set and ready to blow frosting on his face.” (The others ran off. Young Whimper comes into the kitchen when he saw a lone cupcake sitting at the edge of the table. He smiled and goes to grab it.) *[Young Whimper] “Yummy! A cupcake for me! But wait…is it safe?” (looks it over) “Okay. It’s safe to eat.” (Just before he took a bit, the treat suddenly explodes, frosting splattered all over his face. The sudden noise startled him greatly, and he falls to the floor.) *[Young Giggles] “Having a blast with that treat?” (laughs) *[Young Whimper] “Well, that was mean.” *[Young Downpour] “You aren’t hurt, are you?” *[Young Whimper] “No. I’m good.” ~ (Flashback end.) ~ (Everyone laughs at the story.) *[Thorn] “Oh man. That was funny.” *[Hoho] “Priceless.” *[Tolee] “Hmm…whatever happened to Whitetail?” *[Kunekune] “He didn’t live in there with you guys?” *[Downpour] “He lives on his own now.” *[Giggles] “I know he should be here to meet you guys, but…maybe he’s too busy. Maybe he’s just setting up a huge party or something.” (Cut to the five humanoids leading the kids deep into the woods. They approached a gray house, with ripped party streamers and balloons that have been popped.) *[Giggles] “He lives here. Didn’t used to look like this, though.” (Kai-Lan approaches the front door. She knocks a few times. The last one actually made her fist go through the door. This indicates that the house has been really worn down. Just then, the door creaks. A humanoid figure comes out. Snow white skin, really pale blue hair in a pixie haircut, blue eyes, and a yellow long-sleeved shirt and gray pants and shoes. This is the legendary Whitetail.) *[Kai-Lan] (gasps) “Whitetail?” *[Whitetail] “What do you want? I’m trying to read!” (He goes back inside, slamming the door in their faces.) *[Giggles] (nervous chuckle) “Oh, uh…” (muffled giggle) “…I-I told you he was busy.” (Kai-Lan then looks at the front door of Whitetail and at a few kids near a lake.) *[Kai-Lan] “…I don’t think anybody has ever visited him. Was he always like this?” *[Giggles] “Not always. He’s usually fun and energetic. Hm. Not sure what got into him.” *[Hoho] “Maybe he feels like he’s being forgotten.” *[Lulu] “If that’s the case, then let’s try to cheer him up.” (Kai-Lan cautiously opens the door. Rintoo, Tolee, and Lulu come in.) *[Whitetail] “Why won’t you fools…''leave me alone''?! I’m trying to read! Get out! You’ve got the wrong monster!” *[Kai-Lan] “No! Whitetail! You’re probably just upset because everyone forgot about you!” *[Whitetail] “Not just me! My —“ *[Rintoo] “We can cheer you up! You know, maybe a party can turn that frown upside down.” *[Whitetail] “Shut up! I just need to be alone so I can…be alone without crazy weirdos pretending not to know me!” (He goes to push them out. Cut to the outside. Kai-Lan, Tolee, Lulu, and Rintoo are pushed out of the house and the door slammed shut. Felix knocks on the door shortly after.) *[Manny] “Felix, what are you trying to do? Get that guy angry?!” (Whitetail swings the door open.) *[Whitetail] “What do you want this time?!” *[Felix] “Whitetail, please let us make you return to your old self.” *[Whitetail] “And how are you gonna do that?” *[Felix] “You’re gonna come to our campsite tonight.” *[Whitetail] “Nope. I’ve got many chapters to go. The last thing I need is a bunch of dumb morons keeping me from reading!” *[Felix] “Whitetail! Wait!” (as the monster goes back inside) “You know, there’s more to life than dusty old books!” *[Whitetail] “Like I’d ever need to hear that!” *[Kai-Lan] “Just give us a chance!” (Cut to the campsite at sundown. Yeye is setting up the camp fire. The others are sitting on logs.) *[Giggles] “So, White, what do you read these days?” *[Whitetail] “Insects, anatomy, magic, astronomy, American wars…things like that.” *[Jack] “Wowzer! You’re planning on being a professor or something?” *[Whitetail] “No.” *[Ulysses] “So you’re just…reading?” *[Whitetail] “Can I go now?” *[Kai-Lan] (stopping him) “Whitetail, please.” *[Giggles] “It’s all right, Kai-Lan. We’re having a good tome. Right, everyone?” (The others made unsure sounds. The white one rolls his eyes and gets up to leave. Kai-Lan is the first to see this and runs to him.) *[Kai-Lan] “Whitetail!! You’ve got to give friendship a chance!” *[Whitetail] “I tried to give it a chance! It’s didn’t work out! And it’s not gonna work now!” (He walks off. Kai-Lan could only watch, as tears welled up in her eyes. Hoho runs to her side.) *[Hoho] “Kai-Lan, are you all right?” *[Kai-Lan] “No. No, I’m not.” (walks off) *[Giggles] “Wait. Where are you going?” (Stopping at a tree and eyes clean from tears, Kai-Lan reaches into the hole and pulls out a banged up birthday present. Kai-Lan’s eyes watered again.) *[Kai-Lan] “…I just remembered why Whitetail feels grouchy and lonely.” *[Lulu] “Why’s that?” *[Kai-Lan] “We…Oh, I don’t know…” *[Giggles] “I think I know.” ~ (Flashback blur.) ~ (The six humanoids are just celebrating Whitetail’s birthday.) *[Giggles] “Happy birthday, Whitetail!” *[Whitetail] “Wow! Ha! Thank you all so much for coming!” (laughs) “I know I’m gonna have the best birthday party ever!” *[Yucky] “Oh, it’ll be the best, all right.” *[Whitetail] “Are Kai-Lan and her friends coming?” (The other five trace looks of worry/fear. Whitetail’s mood drops.) *[Whitetail] “Alright then…” *[Giggles] “Hey! We’ll still have fun, right?” (nervous chuckle) *[Whitetail] (sad) “Yeah…sure…” ~ (Flashback end) ~ (Cut to Kai-Lan, who is still cuddling the badly damaged present box. Tears still feel from her eyes.) *[Kai-Lan] (sadly) “If…if only there is a way to undo the damage…” (sniff) “All I…all I wanted was to make Whitetail happy…” (She looks at the box again, then begins to sob. Everyone else watched in sorrow.) *[Kai-Lan] (between sobs) “My friends and…and I are th-the reason…Whitetail is unhappy…!” (Then, Giggles stood up.) *[Giggles] “No!” (Kai-Lan looks up at him.) “It isn’t your fault. You and your friends just made a mistake and you didn’t know it. There is a way to undo the damage.” (Yeye walks over.) *[Yeye] “Hey, everyone. What’s going on here?” *[Kai-Lan] “Oh, Yeye. It seems my friends and I made Whitetail unhappy…” *[Felix] “They just didn’t realize the mistake they made, for which is forgetting Whitetail’s birthday.” *[Rintoo] “Oh, right. We did forget his birthday.” *[Tolee] “Aiyah. I feel terrible.” *[Hoho] “Me too.” *[Lulu] “Same here.” (The four hung their heads sadly.) *[Manny] “Come on, guys! You know, you can make it up to him, right?” *[Hoho] “Well, what can we do?” *[Felix] “How about we set up his birthday party here?” *[Downpour] “Should we? It’s his birthday today.” *[Kunekune] “I don’t know.” *[Tolee] “Kai-Lan. Should we go for it?” (She thinks for a bit. Then, she gives a smile and nod.) *[Kai-Lan] “Yes. Let’s do it.” (Wipe to the campsite, which is decorated into a birthday party. Whitetail walks through the dark forest when he stops to look at a piece of candy on the ground.) *[Whitetail] “Ooh. A piece of candy.” (He seemed to force a smile, but only for a spilt second. He noticed another one.) *[Whitetail] “Another piece of candy.” (The white one noitced more that made a trail. He follows it and picks up every one. When he reached his destination, he drops all of the candy in surprise. There, in front of him, is a birthday party. His eyes first stops at a banner that read in bubble letters: ‘Happy Birthday Whitetail!’. Then, he turns his gaze to a bunch of balloons in the middle. Last, he eyes the gang.) *[Jack] “Happy birthday!” (Whitetail looks around for a bit. Then, he turns away.) *[Whitetail] “Nice try, guys! But it’s not gonna work.” (crosses arms) (Kai-lan felt sad again.) *[Kai-Lan] “Look, Whitetail. We’re sorry my friends and I didn’t show up for your birthday party last year. Please, you’ve got to let us make this up to you.” (She offers her a balloon. He takes it and eyes it suspiciously.) *[Whitetail] “So…you think this party is going to brighten up my mood?” *[Giggles] “Yes.” *[Whitetail] “Well, if that’s what you think…” (suddenly angry) “Then, it’s not possible!” (Everyone gasps.) *[Whitetail] “It’s not just you that had missed out on my birthday party, but other people you know didn’t show up! I even gave you invitations, but what did you do with them, huh? Throw them out? Burn them? Gave them to your pet dog so they can eat it up?! It’s all because of you five!” (He points to Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Lulu.) “How dare you miss my birthday party!! How can I forgive you for the one stupid mistake you didn’t know YOU MADE?!?!” *[Rintoo] “Whitetail, we just —!” *[Whitetail] “''Just SHUT UP''!!!” (On the last word, he stomps his foot on the ground. Then, growls and stomps away from the party. He can be heard groaning angrily. Everyone watched in sorrow, but Jack brightens up and whispers to Giggles.) *[Kai-Lan] “Whitetail, wait!” (He stops walking/stomping.) “I can see that this party can’t make up for the way my friends and I hurt you. Please, don’t let our mistake be the reason you can’t be happy or throw parties.” (He turns around to look at her.) *[Kai-Lan] “I’ve solved many problems before. I helped the foxes and the bears become friends, I help my friends when they’re sad, all sorts of things.” *[Rintoo] “But seeing how our actions affected you, that was the worst feelings we’ve ever had.” (The white one finally puts a grin on his face.) *[Whitetail] “Thank you. That’s all I wanted to hear.” *[Giggles] “So, does that mean you’re back to your old self again?” *[Whitetail] (holds out his hand) “Shake my hand.” (He does so, and both get electrocuted. Whitetail reveals a hand-shake shocker on his hand.) *[Whitetail] “I sure am.” *[Giggles] “Woah.” (laughs) “Rock on, bro!” *[Whitetail] “Now, come on, everyone! Let’s party!” (Everyone cheers, and the party started. Scene cuts to later; the party has come to an end, and now it is time to go to bed.) *[Kai-Lan] (to the humanoids) “I think it’s time for us to go to bed, guys.” *[Whitetail] “Thank you for cheering me up.” *[Kai-Lan] “Well, not just me, of course.” *[Whitetail] (turns to his friends) “Thank y’all!” (outstretches arms) “Come here!” (All six come together for a hug. Then they break away. Everyone starts to walk into their cabins when Whitetail shouts.) *[Whitetail] “Hey, wait!” (Stop.) *[Cappy] “What is it?” *[Whitetail] “What you all need is a bedtime song.” *[Giggles] (gasps happily) “Oooh! I love this!” (All six pull out their instruments. Giggles & Whitetail; guitars. Yucky and Inferno; accordians. Whimper and Downpour; French horns.) *[Giggles] “Ready? A-one…a-two…a one, two, three…” (They began to play and sing.) [Whitetail, Giggles, Yucky, Inferno, Whimper, Downpour] Gracias for the party. Many thanks for the snacks. Each time you makes parties, We are sure to come back. If you roast some marshmallows, In the light of the moon, You make s’mores for Whitetail, Then we’ll come to you soon. We’ll come to you sooooooooon! (Pan away from the forest at nighttime as the song ends there.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts